


I'm her wife

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor had panicked for a minute before she blurted out:“I’m Jane. Jane Song.”





	I'm her wife

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from and I don't even know if it turned out ok, just wrote it in a sitting half asleep. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hoep you guys enjoy anyways.

The Doctor usually never panicked. Or at least she was really good in not letting people know she was panicking. It wasn’t what was currently happening. 

The Doctor and her friends had to attend a party undercover in the 57th century so they could recover some priceless eggs that had been stolen from its mother. The mother in question had been wreaking havoc in the middle of Space Vegas and the Doctor had vowed they would get her children back safe and sound. So off they went to the party wearing expensive clothes and keeping an eye out for fluorescent blue eggs. The Doctor had to get into a short dress embroidered with golden sequins and heels and she was feeling really uncomfortable. The boys were wearing fine tuxes and she wished she had put one too instead. Yaz was wearing a beautiful backless lilac dress that reached her knees as well as heels. She looked gorgeous in it. 

They had mingled amongst the guests, pretending to sip from their champagne glasses while subtly looking for the eggs. The Doctor had a guess that they were being used as decoration but she hadn’t spotted them yet. The search was going great until they had been approached by the hostess of the party, Duchess Ann Wexton. The woman was statuesque, with flawless golden skin and legs for days. She had introduced herself and asked if they were enjoying the party, before asking for their names. The Doctor had panicked for a minute before she blurted out:

“I’m Jane. Jane Song.” 

The duchess had widened her eyes in surprise and the Doctor knew right away it was the wrong name to give but she had panicked. 

“Song, you say?” She asked and the Doctor nodded. “Are you by any chance related to Doctor River Song?” 

The Doctor hesitated. She could lie or tell the truth. She had no idea if this woman was one of her wife’s enemies or not, but she knew lying was going to hurt too much. “Yes, she’s my wife.” The Doctor pretended not to noticed her friends weird glances. 

“Oh!” The Duchess smiled and the Doctor almost sighed in relief. “River is a good friend of mine.” The Doctor could feel herself scoffing in her mind, imagining that a “good friend” of River was actually someone she had slept with but her face remained impassive. “You two didn’t come together?” The Doctor could feel her hearts skipping a beat. River was there? She refrained herself from frantically looking around for her, instead giving an easy smile. “I took a bit longer to get ready than her and haven’t found her yet.” 

“She was just here.” The Duchess said. “I’ll take you to her.” She offered and the Doctor almost cringed. Her wife would not recognize her and she could put the whole plan in jeopardy if she did anything that denounced that she didn’t recognize her. “Oh, it’s so kind of you.” The Doctor could feel how strained her smile looked but she couldn’t force herself to appear more real. 

“It’s no bother.” The woman smiled as she wrapped her arm around the Doctor’s own. “Let’s find her.” She dragged the Doctor along, almost making the woman skip to keep up with her long strides. Her companions followed from afar, trying to not give themselves away. 

It didn’t take long for them to find River. She was surrounded by people that looked delighted to be talking to her. She was a vision, the most beautiful woman the Doctor had ever seen as always. Her hair was full, loose and curly, brushing against her bare shoulders. She was wearing an emerald dress that hugged all her voluptuous curves perfectly and high black heels. She looked like sin. The Doctor felt her hearts falter. 

“River, look who I’ve found!” The Duchess said and River turned around to see who she was talking about. Before River had a chance to frown and ask who the hell she was, the Doctor was pushing herself through the crowd and kissing her. River took a second longer to respond to the kiss, but she did anyways and the Doctor sighed relieved. At least her wife wasn’t wearing her poisonous lipstick, that would have been a problem. River placed her hand lightly on the Doctor waist and they kissed softly. 

The Doctor pulled away first and hugged her, whispering frantically in her ear. “Play along, please.” Before wrapping her arm on River’s waist and smiling at the crowd, hoping her wife would catch the drift and play along. “The Duchess here tells me you’re her friend, love.” The Doctor said in an overly sweet tone. “She was kind enough to help me find you. 

River smiles, letting the Doctor know she would play along and that she was very amused about the situation. “Oh, is that so?” 

“Yes!” The Doctor giggles. “I took so long getting ready that you came without me.” She pouted. The Doctor was sure she was laying it a bit thick but the crowd seemed entertained. “You should had waited for your wife.” 

The Doctor saw something go through River’s eyes but it was too quick for her to understand. “I’m sorry, love. I’ll make it up to you.” She winked saucily and the Doctor could feel herself blushing despite herself. 

“So how did you two meet, Jane?” The Duchess asked. 

River looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes love, tell them how we met.” She said and the Doctor almost glared at her. 

“We worked together at Luna University.” She said. “While she teaches archeology, I teach engineering.” It wasn’t that much of a lie, River was a teacher and she had been one, although on Earth. 

“Doesn’t the university has strict rules against dating faculty members?” Someone in the crowd asked and the Doctor almost growled at them. 

“Yes, that’s why we’re not working there anymore.” River lied easily. “You see, no rules could contain our love.” She said while looking with a practiced smile at the Doctor and everybody around them cooed. 

“How long have you been married?” The Duchess asked and the Doctor could see that she was intrigued by this relationship. Probably because she had slept with River. 

“I’ve lost count.” The Doctor answered truthfully. “Every time I look at her feels like the first day.” This was also true but it wasn’t something that she had ever said to her. The Doctor regretted that she hadn’t been more upfront with her feelings to River. The woman deserved to know how much she loved her. “It wasn’t love at first sight for the two of us but we keep falling in love every day we spend together.” This was also true. At least from her part. She kept falling in love with River over and over and she knew she would never stop for as long as she lived. 

River looked softly at her for a moment before she looked at the crowd that was still cooing. “If you excuse us, my wife and I are going to refill our drinks and hit the dance floor for a while.” She placed her hand on the Doctor’s lower back and led her away. 

The Doctor only now realized that her companions were near and they were staring at the two of them strangely. 

“Thank you.” She whispered at River as they reached the bar. 

“Care to explain?” She said as she grabbed a flute of champagne. 

The Doctor sighed, still unsure if she should tell her who she was or not. “My associates and I are here undercover looking for stolen eggs so we can return them safely to their mom.” She said as she was flanked by Yaz, Ryan and Graham. 

River took a sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow. “And what do I have to do with it?” 

“Blurted out your surname without really thinking it through.” The Doctor shrugged. “I didn’t know you were here.” The Doctor saw River nodding and she was waiting for her to ask how the hell she knew who she was but River never asked. She merely smirked at her. 

“It’s a good thing we didn’t lie that much because you are still a terrible liar, sweetie.” She winked and the Doctor could feel her jaw dropping. 

“How do you know it was me?!” 

River chuckled. “Different body and gender, but still the same timeless eyes.” She caressed the Doctor’s cheek lightly. “Also, I would recognize your kiss anywhere even with different lips.” She smirked causing the Doctor to blush. 

“Wait!” Yaz exclaimed and the two looked at her. Graham and Ryan also looked confused. “You actually know each other?” 

“I thought it was all a ruse!” Ryan whispered, frowning. 

“It was part ruse but we are actually married to each other.” River said. 

“I just was certain River would not recognize me in this body.” The Doctor explained. 

“And what a body.” River looked her up and down with lust in her eyes. 

“You’re married?” Yaz gasped. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Graham asked. 

“It’s complicated.” The Doctor sighed. “Our timelines are going in different directions.” 

“That’s why we barely see each other.” River sighed. “Makes being married difficult but we make it work.” 

“Speaking of which…” The Doctor turns to her placing her hands on her hips. “The Duchess, seriously?” She raised an eyebrow and River chuckled. 

“You cannot deny she isn’t beautiful.” 

“Yeah, but she is so pompous.” She scrunched her nose and River rolled her eyes. 

“Says the person who married Elizabeth I.” 

“That was an accident and you know it!” She exclaimed and soon they were bickering about their extra-marital relationships and affairs. It honesty gave Graham a migraine. 

Yaz shook herself from the surprised stupor and cleared her throat making them stop. “Shouldn’t we go back to the reason why we are actually here?” 

“The eggs!” The Doctor exclaimed, suddenly remembering why she was there. 

“Haven’t seen them anywhere.” Ryan said. 

“Are these eggs by any chance fluorescent blue and cost a fortune in the black market?” River asked, looking innocent but the Doctor knew her better. 

“River?” She asked and the woman sighed. 

“I know where they are.” 

Turned out River was on the party to steal the eggs so she could sell them to a buyer that was ready to pay an impressive sum. The Doctor of course made her give the eggs back to their mother on the promise that they would not leave the bedroom for the next here days. None of them thought they ended up losing, au contraire it was a win-win situation for both of them.


End file.
